


This Beautiful Feeling

by lunableu_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunableu_19/pseuds/lunableu_19
Summary: Akaashi's experienced déjà vu when he first met Bokuto. Is it really déjà vu or it really happened in a different timeline?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	This Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> Hello, this was inspired by the story of @LittleLuxray "In Another Life". (You need to read it!! It's a must!!). I tried to make this fanfic to make myself feel better after crying °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

“It makes me feel like”

The boy paused for a moment, thinking the right words to say.

“Like, I’ll have another life. A life that is so much better than this, a life where I could wake up next to you and see your smile.” He said with a weak smile. “You know, I would like to experience that kind of life, Akaashi.”

Akaashi woke up with tears suddenly gushing out from his eyes. He did not understand why he felt sad after having that dream. It felt too real. However, he couldn't see the person's face because it was blurry. He only remembered that the two of them were in a hospital bed. The boy was too thin and looked like he was dying.

He shrugged that feeling off and went out of bed. Today was his first day as a student at Fukurodani Academy and also the day where he will be able to meet his new volleyball teammates. He did not feel too enthusiastic about it but was kind of curious about them.

* * *

  
“My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m from Mori Middle School and I play as a Setter. Nice to meet you.” He introduced himself in front of the volleyball team. Everyone welcomed him warmly and introduced themselves as well. “ _Hmm. It seems like they’re nice people_.” He thought.

“Hi, my name is Konoha Akinori. I’m a second-year and I play as a Wing Spiker. Nice to meet you. You can talk to us if you have any problems” The guy with a medium-length and dirty-blonde hair approached him and extended his hand for a handshake.

“Are you the captain of the team, Konoha-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh, no no.” He denied. “I’m not the captain. Our captain’s not here yet but his name is Bokuto Koutaro. You know when he’s here because he is a loud guy and has a lot of antics but he’s reliable to the team” He said with a hint of pride in his voice. After that, Konoha left and talked to their coach.

Akaashi wondered what kind of guy Bokuto Kotarou was, based on the description Konoha-san gave to him. The team practiced for a while after introducing themselves. Finally, it’s time for the lunch break, and the members changed their outfit back to their school uniform.

* * *

  
Akaashi felt exhausted by the practice and wanted to eat somewhere peaceful, so he roamed around the campus and saw a bench where there’s no one sitting over there. The weather today was clear. The wind was warm, and the sun shined brightly. But it was not too hot to sit on the bench because of the trees surrounding the area.

“I’m so tired and hungry.” He muttered as he got an onigiri from his lunchbox and ate it. Akaashi remembered the dream he had this morning. “ _I wonder who that person in my dream was. Will I even meet him?_ ” he asked himself. Akaashi got lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone was hanging upside down on one of the trees.

“HEY HEY HEY!!” the boy shouted suddenly and Akaashi was surprised by the sound of it. He looked sideways but saw no one around him.

“HEY I’M UP HERE!!!” Akaashi looked up and was shocked upon seeing the man hanging upside down and waving at him excitedly. Who in their right mind would do such a thing as hanging upside down and randomly greet a stranger and act like an accident won’t happen anytime?

“What are you doing now? Please get down from there, you might hurt yourself!” His composure was disrupted. He was worried that the boy might fall to the ground and hurt himself.

“Don’t you think I look like an owl? So cool right?!” The boy’s eyes gleamed with excitement and swayed his head left and right. “ _An owl? More like a bat because you're hanging upside down._ ” Akaashi wanted to say that but he was afraid that the boy would be offended by it.

“Uh yeah, you look like an owl right now. But you know, Uhm, you can now go down and avoid any accidents that might happen now --” A loud bam was heard and Akaashi ran faster to where the boy fell. Seems like he slipped while hanging on the tree and his head hit the ground first.

Akaashi checked if there were any wounds in his head and cupped his face. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked. Upon seeing his face closer, Akaashi thought he looked like a Great Horned Owl. His eyes were golden-colored. It was shining just like the star on top of the Christmas Tree.

“Yep, I’m okay!” The boy smiled at him. He stood up and cleaned his uniform that was covered with dirt and some dried leaves.”Thank you for your concern! Today was the first time I saw you on this campus. Are you a new student?”

“Uhm yes. My name is Akaashi Keiji from Class 1-6.”

“OOOH AGGHASHI! My name is Bokuto Kotarou! Nice to meet ya!!” the boy exclaimed and extended his hands, initiating a handshake.

“Uh. It's A-KAA-SHI with a double A. Nice to meet you Bokuto --”

“OY BOKUTO! YOU STUPID OWL, I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AROUND THE CAMPUS! Yamiji-sensei has been looking for you because you did not show up for today’s practice.” Konoha suddenly appeared and dragged Bokuto away from Akaashi.

  
“I’m sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I need to drag his ass away. Coach Yamiji will scold him because he didn’t join today’s practice. Goodbye Akaashi.” Konoha waved goodbye and continued to drag Bokuto away.

“ _So that was Bokuto-senpai_ ” Akaashi muttered as he continued to eat his onigiri and returned to his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did (*´∪`)


End file.
